Nadiel the Flooder
Nadiel belongs in a Cardinal Forest. He grew up outraged by what non-Nature monsters do to his home: They come seeking Nature's help, but they give nothing more than destruction in return. For this reason, Nadiel plans to close the forest to all outsiders, using violence if necessary. Overview This version of Nadiel is fast and can deal big amounts of damage. Not only that, but he can also reduce the damage of an entire team by 100%. He can also apply Guard Down, a status effect that'll make the opponent receive all attacks directed at it. Lastly, he has team support and can freeze all enemies, which is also pretty good. All in all, Nadiel the Flooder is a force to be reckoned with, giving him a respectable S+ rank in Viability Ranking. Pros *Good stats and trait *Many immobilizing moves *Has Water moves despite being a Nature monster *Nice special skill: AoE Freeze + Ignite Cons * Has no offensive AoE move *High cooldowns on better skills Recommended Moveset Dark Heart of the Nature *Individual Ecosystem / Endangered Ecosystem (Ecosystem for 55 Special dmg + Total Damage Reduction, 19s, 2 CD) / (Endangered Ecosystem for Team NER + 30% Heal, 20s, 3 CD) *Druzhby (50 Water dmg + Freeze, 26s, 2 CD) *Nature Pact (AoE Total Damage Reduction, 16s, 2 CD) *Insects Plague / Individual Ecosystem (Plague for AoE Guard Down, 24s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 1 Team Speed, 2 Strength This Nadiel will be both a damage dealer and a support for your team. Endangered Ecosystem ''removes all negative status effects from all teammates and heals them by 30%, which can be really useful. While he can use his attacks for dealing damage he can work together with his allies using ''Insects Plague (AoE Guard Down) or Nature Pact (AoE Total Damage Reduction). With Druzhby, you can deal a nice chunk of Water damage whilst freezing a single enemy, and with Individual Ecosystem you can give Total Damage Reduction to one enemy while it deals decent damage too. Protector *Nature Pact *Insects Plague *Druzhby *Endangered Ecosystem Recommended Runes: 1 Team Speed, 2 Speed ' This Nadiel will be a good supporter for your team. ''Endangered Ecosystem is there to NER and heal all allies. With Nature Pact and Insects Plague, he will give his enemies GD (Guard Down) and TDR (Total Damage Reduction), while Nadiel can still freeze single target enemies with Druzhby. Use his good speed to deal the effects and then let your other teammates attack! Nature Power *Druzhby *Monona / Nature Pact (Monona for 45 Water dmg + Freeze, 26s, 2 CD) *Individual Ecosystem *Covered by Insects Recommended Runes: '''3 Strength; 1 Team Strength, 2 Strength This Nadiel will be a dangerous damage dealer in which he will take down one enemy after the other. His trait will protect him decently and with a good supporter on his side, this nemesis can be deadly. He works very well with Ouros and Lux Aura. Deny 'n' supply (Ranked) *Endangered Ecosystem *Druzhby *Patersoldse (AoE 40 Water dmg + Freeze, 43s, 2 CD) *Protect Ecosystem / Pack Nature Pact (Protect for AoE 40 Special dmg + Total Damage Reduction, 24s, 3 CD) / (Pact for AoE 40 Nature dmg + Guard Down, 35s, 3 CD) With his 3 new skills, Protect Ecosystem, Pack Nature Pact, and Patersoldse, he can apply Guard Down and Total Damage Reduction to all enemies but also with some damage. Using Patersoldse, you can freeze all of your enemies at once. Druzhby deals nice Water damage and freezes a single enemy, while Endangered Ecosystem removes all allies' negative effects and heals them. Counters *Igursus and Drakor would be good counters, as they have enough life and power to survive and hit back. And they are also immune to Freeze, making Nadiel's denying capabilities useless. They are also Fire monsters. *CDA monsters like Timerion can activate Nadiel's high cooldowns. *Tulekahju can give his allies Immunity to Freeze and has the power to deal high damage against Nadiel. He can also NER all allies, making Nadiel's Guard Down and Total Damage Reduction useless. Book Analysis Dragon Nadiels, including the Flooder version, are very... awkward in dragon team wars. There are not many grass or fire monsters, and most of those won't be used because of the event prise of Frostwrath and Trilops. They do fare well, but are overall diminished because of the presence of the Lucifire monsters. These, are fire, so the flooder does have the tiny advantage on them. Though, most of his attacks are weak- and the Lucifires are attackers, so they will in the end demolish the Nadiels if present. *Viability Rank: S (9/10) *Effectiveness: 6/10 *Comparison to Competition: 3/10 OVERALL RANKING: 6/10 Exclusive lol Nature If you have Nadiel the Pyromancer, Use him in this war, as he will slaughter all the nature monsters in his path. If not, this flooder can still get his licks in, as not many nature monsters are immune to freeze. *Viability Rank: S (9/10) *Effectiveness: 7/10 *Comparison to Competition: 9/10 OVERALL RANKING: 8/10 Category:Nature monsters Category:Nemesis Category:Duel Trait Category:Healer Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Burn Immunity Category:Ignite Immunity Category:Cause Freeze Category:Cause Guard Down Category:Cause Ignite Category:Dragon book Category:Exclusive book Category:Nadiel Category:Causes Total Damage Reduction